disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Megara/Gallery
Images of Megara from Hercules. Promotional Step.png Meg&Pegasus-poster.jpg Meg.png Hercules-Meg.jpg Megara - Cover.jpg Megara 10.jpg|Meg holding a bouquet of flowers Hercules Poster (2).jpg Hercules Poster (1).jpg Hercules and Megara Poster.jpg Hercules New-to-Blu-Ray 1.jpg Hercules and Megara Promotional.jpg Stock art Hercules (Stock Art) (6).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (5).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (4).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (3).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (2).png Hercules (Stock Art) (1).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (15).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (14).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (11).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (10).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (9).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (8).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (7).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (34).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (33).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (31).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (30).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (29).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (28).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (27).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (26).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (25).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (24).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (17).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (16).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (40).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (39).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (38).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (37).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (36).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (54).gif Hercules (Stock Art) (52).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (51).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (50).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (49).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (48).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (47).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (46).jpg Hercules (Stock Art) (45).jpg Concept art Hercules char line up253.jpg Megara conceptart01.jpg Megara conceptart02.jpg Megara conceptart03.jpg Megara conceptart04.jpg Megara conceptart05.jpg Megara conceptart06.jpg Megara conceptart07.jpg Megara conceptart08.jpg Megconcept.jpg|Early concept art by Randy Cartwright Megs.jpg Hercmeg.jpg|Meg Herc and Phil tumblr_m149g1y29M1qegoqso1_500.jpg tumblr_njbpc7IMk71tu8sz5o1_1280.jpg Screenshots ''Hercules hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3782.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3791.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3809.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3830.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3842.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3858.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3865.jpg|"Have a nice day." hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3900.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3939.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3957.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3971.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4000.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4019.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4023.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4144.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4163.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4168.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4177.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4192.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4205.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4218.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4222.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4228.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4249.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4254.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg Hercules-and-Meg-disney-couples-6008947-592-385.jpg|"I'll be alright, I'm a big tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything" Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4303.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4346.jpg hercules354.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4358.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4365.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4367.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4376.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4397.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4268.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4419.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4432.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4456.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-4344.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4569.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5001.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5010.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5021.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5030.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5057.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5094.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5242.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5414.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5708.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5809.jpg|Meg applauding Hercules after he defeated the Hydra Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6117.jpg|"Nice shooting, Rex!" hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6222.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6253.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6262.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6278.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6296.jpg|"Hey, I've sworn off man handling." Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6310.jpg|"Look, I've learned my lesson." Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6336.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6347.jpg|Hades offers Meg what she wants the most Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6365.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6741.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6748.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6754.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6759.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6761.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6769.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6774.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6791.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6805.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6822.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6831.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6852.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6876.jpg|Meg and Hercules on their outing hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6889.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6910.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6917.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6924.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6928.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6937.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6943.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6957.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6970.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6984.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6995.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7001.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7014.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7030.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7035.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7065.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7089.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7106.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7163.jpg|Meg and Hercules almost share a kiss Philman.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg|Meg with the flower Hercules gave her Thats ancient history been there done that.png I Won't Say I'm In Love.PNG Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-7532.jpg|Meg realizes she is in love Meg-and-Hades-disney-villains-2017875-491-332.jpg|"Medium or well done?" hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8253.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8145.jpg|Meg gagged hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-8028.jpg Meg-and-Hades-disney-villains-2017874-505-334.jpg File:Meg_5.png hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-8147.jpg|"Stop it!" Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8353.jpg|Meg crying after she realizes her deal with Hades was wrong and in result Hercules is powerless and injured Megara Heartbroken.jpg Hercules and Meg (2).jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8977.jpg|Meg feeling guilty on Hercules' powerlessness hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Meg sacrificing herself to save Hercules from being crushed by a pillar Megara Injured.jpg Hercules and Meg (1).jpg|"People always do crazy things..." Megara (1).jpg|"When they're in love." Hercules and Meg (3).jpg Hercules and Meg (4).jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9488.jpg|Meg dead Hercules and Meg (5).jpg Hercules and Meg (6).jpg hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9461.jpg|Meg's soul hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9797.jpg Megara Alive.jpg Hercules and Meg (7).jpg Hercules and Meg (8).jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10025.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10212.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10235.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10253.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10266.jpg A Star is Born.png Hercules: The Series hrcyrb35.jpg yearh.gif|Meg in "Hercules and the Yearbook" Hero.gif|Meg with Hercules in "Hercules and the Yearbook" Hercules The Animated Series megara1.jpg Hercules The Animated Series megara2.jpg Hercules The Animated Series megara3.jpg Hercules The Animated Series megara4.jpg Hercules The Animated Series megara5.jpg Megara (12).jpg Megara (9).jpg aao.gif|Meg and Cassandra aaf.gif aag.gif|Meg and Hercules forgets forget each other after Lethe Water is poured on them aam.gif Hercules and the Yearbook (37).png Hercules and the Yearbook (38).png Hercules and the Yearbook (36).png Hercules and the Yearbook (34).png Hercules and the Yearbook (30).jpg Hercules and the Yearbook (29).jpg Hercules and the Yearbook (21).png Hercules and the Yearbook (20).png Hercules and the Yearbook (14).png Hercules and the Yearbook (12).png Hercules and the Yearbook (10).png Hercules and the Yearbook (7).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (16).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (15).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (14).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (13).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (12).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (11).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (10).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (9).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (8).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (7).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (6).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (5).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (4).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (3).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (2).png Hercules and the Yearbook (51).png Hercules and the Yearbook (50).png Hercules and the Yearbook (48).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (50).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (47).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (46).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (45).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (43).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (42).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (41).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (40).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (39).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (38).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (36).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (35).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (34).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (32).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (31).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (30).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (29).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (28).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (27).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (26).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (25).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (23).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (22).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (20).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (17).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (69).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (65).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (62).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (61).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (59).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (57).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (56).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (55).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (53).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (52).png Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (51).png House of Mouse Hades.gif|Meg and Hercules with Hades in ''House of Mouse HouseofmouseCameos2.png GrumpyOnTheBottom-HouseOfScrooge.png Know-It-All Penny.jpg XerifeHOuseofM..PNG Megara hercules everybody loves mickey.jpg|"Did you see Mickey in the cartoon? Now that is a hero" ''Once Upon a Time S05e13_531.jpg|Megara meets Hercules S05e13_128.jpg|Megara is found by Emma and Regina S05e13_517.jpg|Meg is caught by Hercules after almost collapsing S05e13_538.jpg 37513ThankYou1.png S05e13_566.jpg|Meg says goodbye S05e13_584.jpg|Meg and Hercules move on to the next life. Disney parks and other live appearances Megara Parks.jpg|Megara at one of the Disney Parks Captura.PNG|Megara at the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade Meg Disneyland.jpg megautograph.jpg|Meg's signature. HercMegPain&Panic Live05.jpg HercMegPain&Panic Live04.jpg HercMegPain&Panic Live03.jpg HercMegPain&Panic Live02.jpg HercMegPain&Panic Live01.jpg HercMeg&Hades02.jpg HercMeg&Hades01.jpg Video games [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Megara KHII.png|Megara in Kingdom Hearts II. Megara_-_KH3.png|Megara in Kingdom Hearts III. KH - Hercules and Meg.jpg KHII - Introducing Meg.jpg Kingdom Hearts 10th Anniversary Titans poster.jpg Breaking the Seal 01 KHII.png Miscellaneous EmojiBlitzMegara.png|Megara emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Hercules.png|Megara on the Hades app icon. MégaraDH.png|Megara in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Merchandise Meg Figurine.jpg Meg Pin.jpg WDW - Megara.jpeg Disney Adventure James bond.jpg $ 57 -5-.jpg|Rare 4.5" McDonald's Wind-Up Action Figure Meg POP.jpg Japan4thAnniversaryParadeMegara.jpg Megara Masquerade Doll D23 2019.jpg Miscellaneous megaracolorpage.jpg September28th.png Meghades03.jpg MegHades.gif Megcaptured.gif Meghades02.gif Meghades01.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Hercules galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries